Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a training device of golf, and more particularly to a device for training the ball-hitting posture of a golfer.
The conventional golf training devices are generally defective in design in that they can not be used to train the stance of a golfer in such a way that the golfer assumes a correct bodily posture to hit the golf ball with a golf club. In order to be a skillful golfer, a golfer, especially a beginner, must practice repeatedly for the purpose of acquiring proficiency in the ball-hitting posture.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device which is exclusively designed for training the ball-hitting posture of a golfer.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a training device, which comprises an arcuate track and a support frame for supporting the arcuate track on a surface. The arcuate track is provided in one longitudinal side with a guide wall for guiding the golf club head to move in a path.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.